


Желание-2

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-17Краткое содержание:Желания исполняютсяПримечание:все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетнимиРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автора





	Желание-2

Первое, что чувствует Отабек, ещё не до конца проснувшись, это то, что ему сосут. Между ног жарко, мокро и щекотно, там, где скрывшись под одеялом, Юра самозабвенно трудится, причмокивая и постанывая, помогая себе руками. Отабек не хочет прерывать его, но так хочется подсмотреть. Он медленно стаскивает одеяло, и его взору открывается взлохмаченная светлая макушка. Юра удобно лежит в его ногах. Кончики длинных волос скользят по бёдрам Отабека, скрывая от него Юрино лицо. Он тянется рукой убрать чёлку и смотрит на растянутые вокруг его члена покрасневшие губы. Юра поднимает мутный взгляд и колюче смотрит из-под нахмуренных бровей, не прекращая ни на секунду. А потом наклоняет голову вбок, выпустив член изо рта, и трётся о него губами, словно вытирая их. Отабек комкает в руках простынь и начинает подмахивать бёдрами, выпрашивая ещё той сумасшедше жаркой тесноты его рта. А потом Юра особенно сладко проезжается языком по уздечке и жмурится, расплываясь в дикой улыбке и ловя на губы последствия оргазма Отабека.

Он лежит не двигаясь, отключившись полностью от внешнего мира. Становится так лениво и слишком хорошо, так правильно. Он чувствует, как Юра подползает к нему под бок.

— Бек, — тихонечко шепчет тот, дыша в губы, — просыпайся, соня, всё счастье проспишь.

— Нет, не просплю, — он мотает головой, не открывая глаз, и подтягивает Юру к себе ближе, наугад тычется в испачканные губы, чувствуя на них свой вкус. — Ты — моё счастье.

— Фу, Бек, тебя Никифоров не кусал? — ржёт тот, показушно вырываясь и цапая зубами за нижнюю губу.

Отабек смеётся. Он никогда не старался произвести на Юру впечатление, даже когда подкатил на мотоцикле в тот самый их первый день, или когда катал для него программы. А Юра всё равно смотрит на него так, словно предлагает ему всю свою вселенную. Так искренне, что ему кажется, что это и есть любовь.

Юра прицеливается поцелуями к его шее, любимому местечку, где бьётся ярёмная вена, нежа её языком и царапая зубами. Лижет кожу за ухом и шарит рукой по груди.

— Ты не передумал? — мурчит он, перебираясь полностью на Отабека и не переставая выцеловывать линию его челюсти, кадык, ключицы.

— Нет, — не открывая глаз, отвечает тот, смутно припоминая, о чём идёт речь.

— Как мы это сделаем? — Язык проходится по его соску.

— Может, в душ сначала? — но Отабек не особо верит в то, что сможет сейчас встать и так просто уйти. Юра чересчур настойчиво и умеет убалтывать.

— А потом можно и в душ, — провокационно тянет тот с обещанием в голосе и прикусывает второй сосок.

Отабек разлепляет ресницы, убирает волосы с лица Юры и целует. Смотрит на него, снова целует, гладя бока. Всё тело приятно тянет после хорошего секса, ноги и руки гудят. И Юра, такой тёплый, давит на него такой потрясающей возбуждающей тяжестью. Ему нравится эта его решимость.

Низ живота поджимается при воспоминании о просьбе, озвученной, кажется, с десяток лет назад. Решиться на это было непросто, но Отабек не привык отступать. Да и любопытство разбирает, от чего его Юре так хорошо, когда Отабек трахает его. Ему нравится наблюдать за Юрой, его эмоциями, насыщенными и честными. Он наслаждается каждым его звуком, движением. И теперь Юра вольготно располагается сверху, сверкая глазищами на похудевшем лице, и очень красноречиво потирается о него. Будто хочет пометить своим запахом. Член у него стоит крепко и вполне красноречиво.

Отабек снова притягивает его для поцелуя, дыхание обоих убыстряется, и сердце стучит уже в районе паха. Отабек чувствует ответное желание Юры, и перед глазами всё растекается, когда тот мокро целует его, когда засасывает мочку уха, а потом, подчиняясь каким-то своим инстинктам, переворачивает его на живот. Ничего не говорит, и Отабек благодарен ему за это. Юра молодец, и сам справится, надо только направить в нужное русло.

Он плывёт в плотном мареве, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя, когда Юра планомерно покрывает поцелуями его шею и плечи, поглаживает затылок, запуская пальцы в длинные пряди и оттягивая их. Кончик Юриного члена касается низа его спины, он бесхитростно трётся об Отабека, пачкая своим предсеменем. Спускается ниже, прихватывая зубами и засасывая кожу. А потом садится на его бёдра, длинным движением проведя по всей спине до самого копчика. Мнёт и массирует ягодицы, стискивая их в ладонях, разводит в стороны, и Отабек сжимается, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа промежности. Доверяет Юре полностью.

— Я без презика, да? — шепчет он, склонившись к его уху, и Отабек укладывается на подушку щекой. Тот тихо смеётся, прижимаясь губами к раковине уха.— Просто я его ещё лет тысячу буду натягивать. Пальцы трясутся.

Отабек кроет от его откровенности и нетерпения. Он улыбается Юре, и тот ловит его губы, трётся и кусается, вряд ли понимая, как безотказно действует на него. Отабек растекается под ним, принимая мягкие поцелуи, и готов на всё. Он мечтает только о том, чтобы Юра не прекращал двигаться, хочет, чтобы его язык очутился у него во рту, а член — в заднице, хочет так много всего — и сразу. Хотя согласен даже на то, чтобы провести всю ночь, целуясь и ласкаясь.

— Давай, Юр, — для пущей убедительности толкается бёдрами.

— Блядь, — Юра ёрзает на нём, снова садясь и случайно попав членом между ягодиц, и его всего словно простреливает. — Бек, ты сказал, что научишь. Что мне делать?

— Юра, просто делай, что хочешь, всё будет правильно.

Сам Юра, похоже, так не считает, что-то ещё секунд пять неуверенно бурчит о том, что хочет сделать всё, как надо, чтобы Отабеку было хорошо. Не понимает, глупый, что ему в любом случае будет хорошо. Юра привстаёт с бёдер и усаживается снова, держа руки на его ягодицах. И это так приятно. Отабек даже спорить не хочет, потому что тело рассыпается на миллиарды мурашек, и Юра должен их чувствовать. Он снова приподнимает бёдра, призывая к действию. Чувствует, как поудобнее устраивается Юра. Слышит его шумное дыхание. А потом щёлкает крышка флакона, и Юра гладит прохладными влажными пальцами меж его ягодиц, осторожно нащупывая вход. И когда один палец проскальзывает внутрь, это происходит так неожиданно для них обоих, что Отабек вжимается пахом в кровать, а Юра едва не падает назад.

— Юр, всё нормально, — успокаивает он его. — Давай ещё раз.

И в этот раз получается просто идеально. Юра аккуратен и нетороплив, гладит поясницу и подбирается к мошонке. Шлёпнув по бедру, вынуждает Отабека приподняться и вытаскивает из-под живота член, готовый взорваться от напряжения, укладывая его между ног. И перекатывая в ладони яички, не оставляет его без внимания, заканчивая на головке длинный путь пальцами от ложбинок на крестце. А потом Юра вдруг сползает ниже по его ногам, и Отабек плывёт, чувствуя его горячий язык, прочерчивающий влажные полосы от самой головки, по мошонке, и завершая поцелуем между ягодиц. И пряча лицо, красное от смущения, в сгибе локтя, слушает его тихий голос, подаваясь навстречу дразнящим нежным ласкам. Он хочет запомнить всё, каждую секунду, но в голове всё намешивается с тягучим стыдным возбуждением, через которое пробивается хриплый успокаивающий шёпот Юры о том, какой Отабек там красивый. Чувствует его руки везде, а потом — тёплый палец, наконец, скользит внутрь, и Отабек изнывает от того, как нежно и медленно Юра проталкивает его. Одновременно сжимая его член и мошонку в другой ладони. И Отабека переносит куда-то за грань похоти, потому что это слишком. Он стонет, жмурясь до красных кругов, чувствуя его внутри себя, то, как Юра гладит его изнутри, как ощупывает, изучает. И как шепчет, что сам не выдержит долго, кончит прямо сейчас ему на спину. Грязно ругается, и Юрин голос отдаётся эхом в пустой голове. И следующее, что Отабек понимает, ошалев от переизбытка всего, это то, как Юра вытягивает палец (или пальцы, он не знает) и заменяет их на член, густо смазанный и очень твёрдый. Он чувствует всё — как головка давит на анус и как кошмарно медленно и долго она проталкивается внутрь. Несмотря на то, как трепетен и аккуратен Юра, это кажется нескончаемым, и уже хочется, чтобы всё закончилось. Но стоит только головке проскользнуть — дальше Юра одним слитным движением оказывается внутри весь без остатка, сладко выдохнув. И следующее, что он понимает, как уже практически нанизан на Юру, и тот давит обеими ладонями на поясницу, войдя до упора и замерев. Давая им обоим отдышаться.

— Блядьблядьблядь Бек, о господи блядь… я сейчас кончу. — Юра скулит, весь дрожит и, видимо, сам охреневает от накрывших ощущений. — Разожмись. Пиздец, Бек.

— Всё нормально, давай, двигайся. Только медленно.

— Я не могу, блядь, заткнись, я от твоих слов просто кончу счас.

Отабек нервно усмехается, пытаясь привыкнуть к этим ощущениям проникновения. А потом Юра начинает двигаться. Совсем немного, почти не выходя, толкается бёдрами. И вдруг становится так хорошо. Боль и дискомфорт никуда не уходят, но вместе с тем это распирающее чувство от двигающегося внутри члена затапливает до отнимающихся ног. Отабек знает, что просто не был готов, но может принять его. Собственный член опадает, но какое-то странное, почти неуловимое чувство охватывает Отабека, зародившись где-то в районе копчика. И когда Юра уже полноценно двигается в нём, на каждом толчке вперёд прижимаясь яйцами к его ягодицам, он низко стонет. Так вот оно что. Вот как это бывает. Вот почему Юре каждый раз так срывает тормоза. Почему теряет контроль.

А Юра так же теряет контроль, трахая Отабека. Гладит его по спине, двигаясь в суматошном ритме и то бормоча какую-то пошлую чушь, то матерясь, пока Отабек дотягивается до своего члена, вновь окрепшего. Каждый толчок выкидывает его из реальности всё дальше, и он позволяет Юре получать удовольствие. Потому что ему в разы круче только от этого осознания.

— Прости, — шепчет Юра и, кажется, повторяет это ещё раз десять, а потом наваливается на его спину, упираясь лбом в плечо. — Бек… блядь… можно я… в тебя… ну…

— Да.

Юра скулит между его лопаток, стиснув его в объятиях и начав крупно дрожать ещё до того, как Отабек даёт своё безоговорочное согласие — он и так заранее согласен на всё. И даже больше. В натруженной заднице пульсирует, причиняя уже не такую беспокоящую боль. Юра делает ещё несколько беспорядочных фрикций и на вдохе замирает глубоко внутри него, а Отабек чувствует, как тёплые струи омывают нутро. Он хочет прочувствовать этот момент, впитывая чужое удовольствие. Хотя самому кончить так и не удаётся.

— Тебе не понравилось, — даже не спрашивает Юра, мигом словно сдуваясь.

Они лежат, тесно переплетясь конечностями, нос к носу, и Отабек убирает лезущие в лицо волосы.

— Понравилось, Юр.

— Ты не кончил, не ври мне, — ворчит тот. — Я хуёвый любовник, не умею трахаться.

— Нет, ты отличный любовник, мне было хорошо. Я чувствовал, как хорошо было тебе.

Юра фыркает, демонстрируя всё, что он думает об этом, и отворачивается. Отабек притягивает его обратно, в поцелуе придерживая за затылок.

— Я устал, — Юра капризничает, упирается руками в плечи и уворачивается, но Отабек слишком хорошо его знает. Как только он ловит губами его сжатый рот, ладони Юры перетекают на его шею. Он смягчается и полностью капитулирует, в процессе проверяя, нравится ли Отабеку то, чем они занимаются. А Отабеку ещё как нравится, и он улыбается в поцелуй, слыша, как довольно стонет Юра, натыкаясь на его торчащий член. Трогает его, не отрываясь от губ, а потом всё-таки поглядывает вниз, на свои рваные движения, совершенно не стесняясь. И Отабек возбуждается сильнее от вида закушенных губ, даже больше чем от прыгающей в его кулаке головке собственного члена. И упускает момент, когда первая сладкая судорога проходит через всё тело, и Юра прижимается теснее, заглядывая в глаза, пока Отабек пачкает его руку.

Он перестаёт стесняться наготы, решив, что это чувство не применимо к тому, чем они занимаются в постели, не стыдясь своих желаний. И они готовят нагишом завтрак, больше похожий по времени на обед. Смотрят фильм, прерываясь на поцелуи, и Юра смеётся, что дома у него так не походишь, Петя не перенесёт того факта, что у его соперника яйца больше, чем у него. Отабек смеётся в ответ и шутит, странно ли ревновать его к коту.

А потом они залезают в ванну. Юра напрочь забывает про закон Архимеда, набирая до самых краёв бортиков, которых даже не видно из-за шапки воздушной пены. И когда Отабек входит в ванную, неся бокалы и бутылку вина, на полу разлито не меньше ведра воды, а виноватый Юра смотрит на него, скрывшись в пене так, что одни глаза и нос торчат. Отабек даже ругаться не может при виде этого. И пока он быстро собирает тряпкой воду, Юра нашаривает на глубине в поисках пробки и успевает разлить вино по бокалам, ждёт, когда Отабек устроится напротив него. Ванна хорошая и просторная, ещё один плюс этой квартиры. Минус — что она не на первом этаже, но Отабек рассчитывает, что вода не успеет добраться до соседей снизу.

От воды исходит ароматный пар, вино кружит голову, и опьяневшие Юрины глаза напротив красноречиво говорят о том, что вечер ещё не окончен. Набрав в рот вина, он садится и подаётся к Отабеку, встречаясь с его губами на полпути. Отабек жадно приоткрывает рот, и горячее вино льётся в его глотку. Он глотает, чувствуя, как сладко прокатывается по пищеводу и стекает в желудок. Слизывает остатки с языка Юры и просит ещё. Подставляет рот снова и снова, дурея от вкуса и вида Юры, безнаказанно хлебающего уже прямо из бутылки. А потом подхватывает его под ягодицы и сажает на себя. Ему нравится чувствовать покачивающийся в толще воды член Юры, нравится смотреть, как раскрываются его вишнёвые губы, когда он проникает в его ещё не закрывшийся проход, со скрипом и немного болезненно первые секунды. Вода плещется между их двигающихся тел и порциями переливается через бортик, и Отабек не хочет думать, как будет объясняться с соседями. Плевать, когда Юра так чувственно стонет в поцелуй, сжимаясь на его члене, и так выгибается в его руках. Насаживается сам и руководит первыми минутами совокупления, дурея и замирая с блаженством на лице, когда Отабек дотягивается до его члена. И кончая глубоко внутрь Юры, он слышит, как тот горячо шепчет ему на ухо, что хочет кончить от его языка в заднице.

Оставляя на полу сырые следы с остатками несмытой с тела пены, они добегают до кровати, и Отабек толкает Юру на спину. Ноги того легко разъезжаются в стороны, демонстрируя внутреннюю поверхность бёдер и приоткрытую щель между ягодиц. И Отабека буквально трясёт от возбуждения, когда он думает о невероятной Юриной растяжке. Он складывает его пополам, вынуждая Юру ухватиться под коленями и прижать их к груди, лечь на лопатки, высоко задрав зад, и встаёт между его раскинутых ног. Эластичное, чуть припухшее отверстие Юры блестит от влаги, но розовые морщинки крепко сжаты, словно Отабек и не посягал на них совсем недавно. Он гладит пальцем мягкие края, глядя на то, как расправляются и растягиваются складки ануса под нажимом. Держит Юру за широко раздвинутые ягодицы и смотрит на него, а тот не отводит бесстыжего взгляда и умоляюще хнычет. Отабек не может отказать. Приникает поцелуем к раскрывшемуся входу, втягивая вывернутые края и не разрывая зрительного контакта ни на одну ёбаную секунду. Чувствует кончиком языка нежные стенки растянутого ануса и то, какой Юра горячий изнутри. Толкается глубже, не смея закрывать глаза, и видит, как тянется тот к своему члену. Но рука замирает на середине движения, и он бездумно гладит свои соски, сдвигает брови и кривит рот, когда Отабек добавляет к языку палец, чувствуя, как пружинят атласные стенки. Он слышит, как он стонет под его жадным языком, видит, как течёт Юра, и сходит с ума от желания взять его член в рот. И опустив его бёдра на кровать, переворачивает несопротивляющегося Юру на живот, разводит его ноги в поперечный шпагат и дрочит свой член на сокращающуюся дырку, прижав головку ко входу. Юра кричит на одной ноте, подтягиваясь на простыне, сжатой в кулаках, пока Отабек кончает, размазывая расплескавшуюся сперму по его белой заднице.

Когда Юра переворачивается, вся простынь под ним испачкана в его семени, и он не может связно говорить.

— Я не смогу встать, — стонет он позже, когда они лежат поперёк кровати.

— Зато все свои идеи воплотил.

— Ну допустим не все, — фыркает тот, — но кое-что я оставлю на другой раз.

— Иди ко мне, мой выдумщик, — смеётся Отабек, притягивая к себе расслабленного и разнеженного после необузданного секса Юру.

Одеться им всё же приходится, когда Отабек провожает Юру. Отпускать его не хочется совершенно, но он точно знает, что уже совсем скоро увидит его на экране по фейстайму и будет слушать новые «Бек, а давай?..» И знает ведь, что он не сможет отказаться. Потому что это и его желания тоже.


End file.
